Early Birds (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: The early bird catches the worm ... or the good tickets.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more. _

_REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **Early Birds (1/1)**

 **Sunday Morning**

 **8:00 AM**

Steve stared down at the three women stretched out comfortably on the sidewalk in front of him. His demeanor was relaxed, and his look was far from menacing. In fact, it was taking every bit of fortitude he had not to actually laugh out loud.

After taking several deep breaths to get himself under control he addressed the first woman in the line. "When Catherine told me you were planning to do this I have to say, I thought she was kidding."

"Clearly, she wasn't," the woman replied defiantly.

"Clearly." Steve looked at the other two women who straightened their spines and appeared similarly determined. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Stacey and Keana," the first woman replied. "Ladies, this is Steve McGarrett."

"Nice to meet you," the women said as they each extended a hand warmly.

Steve shook their hands, keeping his face as neutral as possible. "Do the three of you really think this is necessary?"

They nodded affirmatively without a second thought.

"We're not breaking any laws," the first woman pointed out. "The manager knows we're here and why. This is hardly a matter for Five-O."

"Oh, I'm not here in any official capacity." Steve chuckled. "I just had to see it for myself."

"If you only came here to mock you can move along, McGarrett," the first woman said, this time unable to hide her own smile.

"Not before I get a picture, Stagler." Steve pulled out his phone. "If I don't have proof no one's gonna believe that three grown women are actually camping out on the sidewalk in front of the Blaisdell Center Box Office waiting to buy tickets for a Rock-a-Bye whatever concert." His chuckle evolved into a full-throated laugh.

"Rock Your World," they all corrected him immediately.

"I didn't think people did this anymore." He indicated the sleeping bags piled behind the women on the sidewalk along with various coolers and overnight bags. "I thought people bought tickets online now."

"These tickets go on sale in person a day before you can order online," Carrie explained. "It's an homage to their heyday. They're calling the Kickin' it Old School tour."

Steve shook his head. "Of course they are. I thought you and Cath were going to the show on base."

"We were thinking about it until we found out the other shows were gonna be at the Waikiki Shell." Carrie's eyes lit up. "We couldn't pass up a chance to see the boys against that amazing background."

"Boys?" Steve eyebrows shot up. "Don't you mean men?"

"They'll always be boys to us." Carrie said.

Stacey and Keana agreed with a smile.

Steve glanced up at the sign above their head which listed the box office hours. "This place opens at 9:00 tomorrow morning. You realize you could come back then and still get tickets, right?"

"We want to make sure we get as close as possible," Carrie said. "This is probably gonna be our last chance to see them in person. Front row or bust."

Steve looked at the vast expanse of empty sidewalk stretched out behind the woman. "I'm pretty sure that's not gonna be a problem."

"Make your little jokes, McGarrett." Carrie adjusted her sunglasses as she looked up at him. "In the end we'll be glad we were early birds. The Rock Your World army will assemble."

"Should I warn HPD?" he chuckled.

"No." Carrie linked arms with Stacey who immediately linked arms with Keana. "We are a well-behaved army. But we are strong. And come opening night, when Cath and I and our new friends are sitting front row center, you're gonna be eating your words."

"I'm just saying you could probably get front row seats if you came back at 9:30 tomorrow," Steve teased.

"Go home to your gorgeous wife and adorable daughter," Carrie chuckled. "And make sure you tell her I have everything under control here."

* * *

 **Noon**

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you today." Carrie smiled up as Elizabeth Rollins approached carrying a picnic basket and sporting a warm smile.

"Catherine told me what you were doing, and I thought maybe you could use a snack." Elizabeth placed the basket on the ground and opened the lid. "I brought you some chicken salad, some bread, antipasto, and some freshly baked cookies. I also put a few brownies in there that I baked with Kaitlyn in Friday."

"Sounds delicious." Carrie peered in the basket. "Looks like you made enough to feed the fleet." She laughed.

"I wanted to make sure there was enough for everyone." Elizabeth looked at the line of women that had expanded now to four with the addition of Anna.

"Thanks," the other women said excitedly.

"Is there anything else anyone needs?" Elizabeth asked. "I can run to the store for some cold drinks."

"I brought a cooler," Carrie pointed to the red Igloo. "It has plenty of ice and everyone is just putting their drinks in there. Plus, I brought a couple of small rain shelters in case of bad weather, plenty of extra sunscreen and a first aid kit."

"You always think of everything." Elizabeth smiled proudly.

"Thanks," Carrie smiled. "Make sure you tell John and Steve. They've both been having a lot fun mocking me over this."

"I called John after I found out you were going to be here all day and I invited him to dinner, but he said he had plans to do a few things around the house today then grill a steak and catch up on tv shows that you won't let him watch when you're at home."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "He loves those shows where people eat gross things. He's in the middle of rewatching all the past seasons."

"Then he doesn't really have much room to mock you, does he?" Elizabeth smiled.

"No," Carrie grinned. "Make sure you tell him that."

"I will." She glanced at her watch. "I have to head over to pick mom up at BINGO but if you need anything at all," Elizabeth addressed the group. "Any of you, you just call and either Joseph or I will bring it over for you."

* * *

 **2:30 PM**

"Go ahead and get your jokes off, your partner beat you to most of them," Carrie sighed as she looked up at a clearly amused Danny Williams.

"I just dropped Grace off at work and decided to swing by." He smiled. "She said to tell you she thinks what you're doing is really cool and that," he made air quotes, "Auntie Cath is really lucky to have a bestie like you."

"You've got an awesome daughter," Carrie beamed. "Tell her I said thanks. And some day when a band she wants to see comes to the island we'll rough it together for tickets."

"Rough it?" Danny scoffed. "This is nothing. This is like … vacation. You wanna know what roughing it was like you need to camp out for Phil Collins tickets in New Jersey in February."

"I waited out in snowstorm in Chicago in January once for Journey tickets," Stacey chimed in. "Though I was a lot younger then," she chuckled.

"For me it was No Doubt tickets in a driving rainstorm in Philadelphia," Carrie said with a slight tone of wistfulness in her voice.

"This is my first time," Anna beamed. "And I'm having fun."

Keana exited the side door of the building and retook her place in line, one spot in front of Anna. Danny looked slightly shocked as the women settled back in.

"You just hold each other's place when somebody gets out of line?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure," Anna smiled. "What else would you do? When you have to go you have to go?"

"In the old days I had to pay a buddy to sit in my spot while I went out and found the nearest bathroom," Danny reminisced. "Frankie Petruzzi never saw a live concert in his life, but he bought his first scoch a bong with money he made saving peoples' spots in concert lines."

"What's a scoch a bong?" Carrie snorted.

"I believe you non-Jersey types call it a beater car," Danny said. "We'd go as long as we could with as little food and water as possible to avoid needing bathroom breaks, but it still only took him like two years to buy that car." He shook his head and smiled at the memories. "Speaking of getting out of line, isn't this building supposed to be locked?" he asked. "You didn't break in or anything, did you?"

"No. The head of security came by and said the manager gave him the okay to open the side door so we can use the bathroom," Keana smiled. "It's a really nice one too. With a couch in case anyone gets sore sleeping on the sidewalk."

"Plus, Elizabeth brought us a great picnic lunch, so we have plenty to eat," Carrie said.

Danny shook his head. "This is nothing like the old days."

* * *

 **6:00 PM**

"Well, what do we have here?" Steve asked as he looked at the newest addition to the line.

"Ahhh ahhh dada dada" Angie stretched her arms towards her father.

"When you got called in on a case we decided to come over and visit Aunt Carrie." Catherine smiled as Steve leaned over and kissed her then lifted Angie into his arms. "What happened?"

"False alarm." Steve tickled Angie's tummy. "Turned out that the bones they uncovered were animal bones."

"You'd think they'd check that out before calling in Five-0," Carrie said.

"Everything was pretty badly mangled, so Max said it was actually a pretty easy mistake to make," Steve replied. "Is this what you meant when you said the Rock Your World army would turn out?" he smiled as he looked at the line which had now grown to nine people. One of whom looked very familiar.

Steve cocked one eyebrow. "Joseph?"

The older man smiled. "Krysten who lives down the hall from us heard what was going on and she wanted in, but she can't come until after her kids were in bed, so I got in line for her until she can get here. The ladies have been playing some of the songs for me and they're kind of catchy."

Steve shook his head and smiled. "I give up. What do you think, Angie? Do you think Daddy should stay for a while and maybe we can order some pizza?"

"Ooooh ahhhh baaah!" Angie squealed, recognizing one of her favorite words.

"Rock Your World rules!" the line began to chant as Steve sat down beside Catherine then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You've been rocking my world since the day we met."

* * *

 **Monday**

 **8:50 AM**

Carrie pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the line that now, just before the box office opened, was several hundred people long. She texted it to Steve along with the message, _'I told you so. Good thing we got here early. Rock Your World!_ '

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers_ _ **.**_


End file.
